


Lady Lazarus

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Lost
Genre: Crossover, F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a scar on her chin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Lazarus

There's a scar on her chin that Dean can only see when she's above him, her blond curls messy and swept back as she arches against him.

 

He only asks about it once.

 

"What scar?" Claire says and grips him tighter, her fingernails digging deep enough to hurt - to draw blood.

 

He kisses her then and tastes her pain, the paths she's walked, the people she's lost, the maps to where she's been, and all the words she'll never say.


End file.
